El destino de dos almas gemelas
by Ai Buff
Summary: Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Hiromi Igarashi ha vivido 7 años escondiemdo un secreto que nadie debe saber, por eso, ella creo una personalidad perfercta. Sin defectos. O almenos eso ella creía, hasta que llega a vivir a un mundo con personas mas oscuras que ella. Tendra que confiar en el amor y la amistad para volver a emterrar el pasado
1. Chapter 1

**El destino de dos almas gemelas. **

**Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Hiromi Igarashi ha vivido 7 años escondiendo un secreto que nadie debe saber, por eso, ella creo una personalidad perfecta. Sin defectos. O almenos eso ella creía, hasta que ella llega a vivir a un mundo lleno de personas mas oscuras que ella. Tendra que confiar en el amor y la amistad para volver a enterrar el pasado. **

**Hola! Esta historia ha estado por mucho tiempo en mi cabecita. Espero les guste :3. **

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen y realizo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>DISFRUTENLO!<p>

_Capitulo 1. Mi vida._

* * *

><p><em>Una sola alma. <em>

_Separada en dos cuerpos. _

_Prometida a dos deidades. _

_Una lucha contra el tiempo._

* * *

><p>*HIROMI POV*<p>

_Estoy corriendo. Un lugar que no conozco. Estoy escapando de alguien.__** Hiromi...**__ una voz me esta llamando pero se que esa voz es mala.__** Ven a mi, yo te protegeré.**__ Sigo corriendo hasta que llego a el lugar dondé lo maté._

_**Hiromi, dame tu calor...**__ Esa voz me helaba la sangre y mi ojo derecho seguía sangrando. Algo en esas sombras había tratado de entrar en el. Estaba aterrada hasta que una luz me cegó y una persona aparecía delante mío._

_**-Dejala sola, Nitiah.-decía aquella persona.- Ella será mía.-las sombras se removían incómodas.- Nunca, mi portador fue asesinado por tu portadora, ella aún no esta completa...**_

_No supe que pasó después ya que caí inconsciente ..._

-Maldita sea.-decía mientras me levantaba de mi cama. Esa maldita pesadilla, que en verdad era un recuerdo de hace 7 años. Un recuerdo que había decidido esxonder en el fondo de mi cabeza...

Cansada de recordar esos momentos me decidí a levantarme. Mi nombre es Hiromi Igarashi. Tengo 16 años, pero, desafortunadamemte pronto cumplire 17. Faltan dos semanas para mi cumpleaños. En realidad sería_ nuestro_ cumpleaños. Hace 7 años mi hermano murío. Par ser mas precisa yo lo maté, lo mate con mis propias manos.- Hiro!.-gritó alguien afuera de mi puerta.- Mierda!, te escuche las primeras quinientas veces.-ese tipo en verdad era exasperante.

Desde que mi hermano murió mama, con quién siempre tuve una mala relación se fue a vivir a Alemania. Papá estuvo una temporada conmigo pero al final mamá lo convenció de irse a vivir con ella. Asi que como medida de seguridad papá invitó a vivir conmigo al inútil del hijo de su mejor amigo. Ese inútil se llama Joy.-¿Que demonios quieres, Joy?.-pregunté al abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Joy era dos años mayor que yo. Lo único que siempre me ha inquietado es su apariencia. Es alto, talvez 1.90, cabelloo color plata y ojos de la misma tonalidad. Su piel parecia emtir un ligero brillo. Era bastante apuesto, aunque nunca lo admitiria delante el.-Nana dijo que te viniera a levantar.- me decia mientras entraba en mi cuarto sin permiso.-Además siempre me ençanta verte semidesnuda.-cuando dijo eso me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.-Cabrón.-esa parte de el siempre es así. Aunque hace años me acostumbre a sus juegos,pero lameñtablemente he caído variás veces ante ese tipo. Aun no hemos llegado a tener sexo, pero si esto seguía asi pronto lo haríamos.-Vamos hermosa, siempre he conociido tu cuerpo.-me españte por su cercania péro no lo aleje.-Vamos a jugar un rato.-me decía mientras comenzaba a lamer mi cuello y masajeaba uno de mis pechos.-Joy, alejate...-sus caricias me impedían pensar claramente.-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.-me decía con voz cargada de lujuria.- A la mierda.-estas sencaciones me estaban volviendo loca. Comence a desabotonar su camisa mientras el me besaba. Sentí caer mi sostén y sus manos frias comtra mi piel ardiendo causaban una deliciosa sensación.-Ahh...-gemí en su oído cuando me levanto y me coloco en la cama.-Abre esos preciosos ojos, Hiro.-el era la única persona que decía que mis ojos eran hérmosos. Desde lo sucedidó hace 7 años mis ojos que eran de un azul opaco casi gris cambiaron. Ahora uno de ellos era negro con ligeros destellos azules y el otro era de un color azul claro con destellos negros. La gente siempre me miraba diferente y decían que mis ojos eran todo menos hermosos.-Ahh...-las caricias de Joy me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Sus dedos estaban dentro de mí. Primero era lento, después metió dos y comenzo a sacarlos lento y suave. Me sentía a desfallecer y sin pensarlo mis uñas estaban clavadas en sus caderas.-Nena tocame que me estas volviendo loco.-decía Joy en un gruñido. Aunque había visto su miembro infinidad de veces aun me ponía nerviosa. Pero la sensación cálida y suave era maravillosa. De un tirón baje sus boxers y se me hizo agua la boca al ver su erecçión, tome la base de su pene y çomencé masajearlo de arriba a abajo.-Vamos no pares.-me decía mientras el aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos en mi.-Ahh, más .- mi voz sonaba entrecortada mientras comenzaba a sentir que pronto llegaría a mi limite. Cada vez que Joy me penétraba con sus dédos mi mano en su miembro aumentaba la presión.

-Hiromi. Acaso Joy no vino por ti?.- la vóz de nana fue como un balde de agua fría.- Algien te espera abajo.-decía nana.-Y-ya voy nana. Voy a tomar una...ahh...ducha.-los dedos de Joy aún se movían y ahora estaba lamiendo mis pezones.- Trata de no tardar.-decía la voz de nana alejandose por el pasillo.-¡Joy!.-dije mientras el sacaba su mano de mi y yo dejaba de masturbarlo.-Sera mejor que vayas a tu habitación.-dije algo molesta por no haber tenido mi orgasmo. Y como si Joy leyera mi mente metió sus dedos tan fuerte dentro de mi que me sobresalte.-¿Que demonios...-no pude terminar porque el los metía y sacaba tan rápido que me impedía hablar a causa de mis gemidos.-¿Querías que terminara no?.- me preguntó burlón.-Ahora dame una bonita vista y tocame.-su leguaje tan vulgar me prendía más y lo obedecí. Comencé a tocarlo y ahora mi mano era mas rápida.-Joy, yo...-no pude terminar porque mi cuerpo se sacudió con un violento orgasmo y mi mano instantes después se lleno de su semen. El también se había corrido.-Bien ya me puedo ir.-dijo mientras me dejaba jadeando en mi cama.

Tarde un poco en levantarme ya que aún sentía las caricias de Joy en mí.-Bastardo.-dije al metérme a tomar una ducha. Por alguna razón al mirarme en el espejo note algo distinto en mí. Un tatuaje en mi antebrazo había aparecido. No mé di cuénta én que instante caí inconsiente.

Cuándo desperte estaba oscuro y estaba recostada en mi cama.- Calmate, Mihori.-decía una voz fuera de mi habitación.- Me pides que me calme cuándo la marca ya ha salido.-decía la voz de mi padre. Cuando dijo marca automaticamente mire mi antebrazo y ahí estaba. Una luna llena con una lanza a su lado. Ambas eran de un color gris tránslucido.- La he estado escóndiendo pero su poder comienza a desbordar, tienes que darmela.- esa voz era de Joy péro sonaba mas grave.-¿De quién hablan, papa?.- mi voz hizo que el rostro de mi padre se pusiera de un color pálido.-¿Joy?.- pregunte al ver que no tenía respuesta.

-Sera mejor que vayamos al salón, querida.-dijo mi padré. Asentí y comenzamos a bajar al salón en siléncio. Yá estando ahí mi padre se sento en el piso y yo en el sillón. Joy permaneció de pie.-¿Cariño aún sigues sin creer en dioses?.- yo simplemente asentí sin saber a que venia esa historia.- Bien te contare una historia que talvez te haga cambiar de opinión.-dijo mientras me miraba con dólor y culpa.

-Cuándo el mundo fue creado con el nacieron los dioses. Eran humanos como nosotros pero con mayor fuerza y resistencia. En ese momento el mundo estaba lleno de oscuridad. Fue cuando una de las diosas creía que era necesaria la luz para sobrevivir. Su nombre era Nitiah. Ella era hermosa, tenía el cabello dorado y ojos color ámbar. Todos los dioses la amaban y la idolatraban. Ella se sacrifico para creas lo que ahora es el Sol. Todos creían que el sacrificio lo había hecho con la intención de protegerlos de las sómbras. Pero en realidad Nitiah lo hábía hecho para llamar la atención de un dios. El dios del que ella estaba énamorada. Ese dios se llamaba Joy.-en ese instante mi vista se dirijio a Joy que miraba a la nada.- Joy nunca estuvo enamorado de Nitiah. Asi que no le importó lo qúe ella hizo. Tiempo paso y Nitiah veía que Joy seguía sin prestarle atención. Su dolor fue tal qué calentó de sobremanera la tierra. El consejo de los dioses se reunió. Ya que el Sol estabá matando la vida sobre la tierra decidieron que necesitaban algó de sombra. En ese momento Joy decidió qúe el se sacrificaría. El se convirtió en la Luna, como sus cabellos y sus ojos eran color plata la luna nació dé un hermoso plateado. Nitiah con lo vanidosa y engreida que era creyo que Joy lo había hecho por ella. Cuando se enteró que ella tendría que estar lejos de el entristeció. De sus lagrimas de amargura naciéron los _luminoi_. Ellos eran resplandeciemtes pero estaban podridos y llenos de oscuridad. Comenzaron a destrúir la tierra y Joy se enfureció. De su sangre esparcida en la tierra nacieron los_ nocturna_ .Ellos nacieron pálidos como la luna y hermosos. Eran seres justos pero carecían de emociones. La mejor amiga de Joy decidío crear seres con esos sentimientos. Por medio de la sangre los _nocturna _podrían sentir. Nyx era el nombre de aquella diosa, de las estrellas del cielo de Joy nacieron los_ vhampir. _Seres de la noche que se alimentaban de la sangre de los _nocturna. _Nitah se dio cuenta que sus _luminoi_ eran todo lo contrario a los _nocturna. _Ella quería que sus creáciones fueran mas sensiblez, mas carnales. Le pidio ayuda a el hermano de Nyx, Thropos. El se baso en la idea de su hermana, sus creáciones beberían la sangre de los _luminoi_ , pero serían mas fuertes. De los rizos de Nitiah nacieron los _lycano. _Peronas capaces de transformarse en lobo. Por un tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad, pero esa paz no duró mucho. Poco a poco Joy se fue enamorando de Nyx. Nyx confundida por sus sentimientos tomo forma de una _nocturna. _Cuando lo hizo un _vhampir _la confundió y bebió de su sangre. Cuando el _vhampir_ se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el se disculpo y Nyx se sintió intrigada por aquel chico. Joy al enterarse de que Nyx frecuentaba mucho a aquel chico se sintió triste. La oscuridad lleno su çorazón y se transformó en aquel chico. Mientras que Nitiah enterada de aquella situación se transformó en Nyx. La verdadera Nyx ese día le diría a _Joy_ lo que sentía por el joven _vhampir. _Lo que sentía por ese chico no se comparaba por lo que sentía por Joy. Cuando llegó a la parte más alejada del bosque lo que vió rompió todo dentro de ella. Joy y Nitiah estaban desnudos y Nitah montaba a Joy y ambos gemían. Nyx dolida se fue. Cuando Joy se dio cuenta de su error se sumio en su culpa. Nitiah sin estar satisfecha se acostó con el _vhampir_ que estaba enamorado de Nyx y luego lo asesino. Cuando Nyx volvió y Joy le explicó lo sucedido ella estaba furiosa y quería mátar a Nitiah. Cuando ambas se enfrenaron Nyx con su ultimo aliento sello la mitad del alma de Nitiah en ella. Asi mismo Nitiah sello la mitad del alma de Nyx en ella. Cuando Joy las encontro sus cuerpos se habían convertido en dos gemas. Thropos al enterarse fue a salvar a su amiga y a su hermana. Cuando llegó se encontro con Joy. Ambos decidos a formar una nueva paz tomaron cada uno una gema y çuando la iban a tragar el dios mas poderoso de todos se las quito. Jesaí era su nombre, el estaba harto de toda esa pelea. Decidió unir las dos piedras y formar una sola. Cuando Joy yThropos le preguntaron el porque el solo dijo que por amor. Thropos se había enamorado de Nitiah. Y Joy de Nyx. Ambos cegados por el amor habían creado un mundo lleno de dolor. Asi que Jesaí los castigo. Coloco la piedra en una mujer embarazada de gemelas. Cuando esa niñas nacieran una sería _luminoi _y la otra _nocturna. _Ambas seían tratadas por igual y amadas por igual. Cuando las niñas crecieron y conocieron a Joy y a Thropos la discordia y los celos llegaron a esas hermanas tan unidas. Eran unídas porque compartían una sola alma. Pero al tener la escencia de las dos diosas ambas se enamoraron de Joy y Thropos enojado saco la escencia de a niña _luminoi _ y se la tragó. Al hacer esto ambas niñas murieron y Nitiah se apodero del cuerpo de Thropos. Jesaí rescato la escencia de Nyx y se la llevo. Joy enojado con Nitiah peleó contra ella. Jesaí sin saber que hacer hizo lo único que su mente le dio. Talvez no detendría esa guerra pero si podría retrasarla. Utilizó todo su poder y detuvo el tiempo. Joy y Nitiah se detuvieron con el. Jessaí tomo la mayor parte del poder de cada dios. Cuándo estuvieron encerrados sus poderes Jessaí dejo que el tiempo fluyera. Joy y Nitiah ya no tenían poder para luchar. Jessaí les explico la situación. Extrajo el poder de ambos y los había vuelto a poner en niños gemelos. Ellos tendrían que aprender a sobrellevarse y formar una alianza con aquellos niños. Si los niños condiaban en ellos podrían recuperar sus poderes. Joy quizo saber sobre la escencia de Nyx y la de Thropos. Jessaí le explico que para poder liberarse y volver a su lugar con los dioses tendrían que encontrar a las dos personas con las escencias de estos dioses. Joy buscaría la de Nyx y Nitiah la de Thropos. Nitiah pregunto sobre como reconocerían que sus niños estarían en edad de usar el poder. Jessaí dijo que en cuanto esos niños estuvieran por cumplir 17 años les aparecería un tatuaje representativo de cada dios.-mi papá detuvo su historia para tomar mi mano y observar mi tatuaje. Supe lo que el estaba pensando.

-No pensaras que esto.-dije refiriendome al tatuaje.-significa algo,¿verdad?.-pregunte nerviosa de saber su historia.-Cuando el tiempo pasó esa historia fue quedando en el pasado. Las cuatro razas creadas por los dioses se dispersaron por el mundo y poco a poco olvidaron sus origenes.-una duda surgió en mi cabeza.- Si me estás diciendo esto es porque nosotros pertenecemos a una raza.-mi boca estaba seca. Buscaba en Joy su clásica sonrisa burlesca pero su rostro estava duro y sus ojos aún estaban viendo hacía la nada.

-Yo soy un _nocturna.__- _mi padre tenía un extraño brillo en lls ojos.-¿Tu?.- pregunté. Si mi padre era eso entonces mi madre y yo que eramos.- Tu madre es una _lumonioi_.- eso si me dejo impactada.- Eso explica el porque esta podrida por dentro.-dije amargamente. Mi padre me dio una mirada severa y Joy tosió para disimular su risa.- ¿Entonces que soy yo?.- pregunte.- Tu y tu hermano rompieron la cadena de gemelos. El nacio como tu madre y tu como yo. Pero ádemas ambos tenían la esencia de Nyx y de Thropos.- las palabras de mi padre me causaban dolor de cabeza.- Si eso es verdad significa que yo soy el pase de regreso de Joy.- mis propias conclusiones me daban pánico. En ese momento una cosa me llegó a la cabeza.- Yo maté a mi hermano. Entonces Nitiah no puede volver.- todos me miraron con curiosidad.

-Hiro.-llamó mi atención mi papa.- Dime todo lo que sucedió en ese cuarto.- un extraño frío congeló la habitación. Tenía que decirle la verdad a papá.- No lo recuerdo. Siempre trato de recordar pero después de la caída del árbol no recuerdo mas.- mi padre se sorprendió ante esto pero simplemente me abrazó.- Tranquila cariño. Tu hermano desde el cielo te observa y te cuida.- decia en un susurro.- Papá, hay algo que no entiendo.-dije separandome de el.- Si mi hermano murió como es que yo estoy viva.- mi teoría también sobre eso era que yo era una especie de alien o así.

-Esa respuesta esta en esos ojos tuyos.- una voz diferente a la de papá o Joy respondía a mi pregunta. Cuándo ubique el sonido de la voz lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. Un hombre casi tan joven como Joy estaba parado en el umbral del salón.-¿Papá?.- mi papá miraba a aquel hombre con una sonris . Pero no era la clásica sonrisa que daba a todo el mundo. Esta era más fraternal.- Se suponía que llegarías mañana, Karlheinz.- decía mi papá mientras se ponía de pie.

Ese hombre sonrió ante las palabras de mi papa.- La marca ha salido. Lo sentí, así que me tomé la libertad de llegar antes.-decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Parecía conoce a mi padre.- Donde he dejado mis modales.-decía ese hombre mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba frente a mí.- Karlheinz Sakamaki, amigo de su padre.- su voz parecía que estuviera viva y una extraña sensación de calor me recorrió.-Hiromi Igarashi, es un placer.-dije sin despegar la mirada de el.

-Basta de juegos, Reinhart.-la voz de Joy sonaba afilada y cargada de desprecio.-¿Reinhart?.-pregunté confundida por las palabras de Joy.- El nena.-me decía Joy mientras señalaba a Karlheinz.- Es el rey de los _vhampir_. Actualmente conocidos como vampiros.-

-¿Entonces todo es verdad?.- pregunté mientras me ponía de pie.- Cada palabra de esa historia es verdad.- mi mente aún seguía procesando toda esa información.-¿A que se refería que la respuesta esta en mis ojos.?.-pregunte recordando lo de unos instantes atrás.- Antes de que sucediera el incidente de tu hermano los ojos de ambos eran de un pálido azul.- comenzó a decir ese hombre.- Antes de caer en coma el te cedió la mitad de su alma. Cuándo murió esa mitad de su alma quedó sellada en algun lugar de tu mente, pero no la puedes liberar.-decía mientras papá se colocaba a mi lado.- Además esta el hecho de que Nyx habita dentro de ti. Ella era la diosa de la Noche y la resurrección. Algo en tus recuerdos perdidos de esa noche desencadenó un poco del poder de ella. Ella te salvó esa noche.- no comprendía ninguna palabra de lo que decía.- La ventaja de todo esto es que miemtras no puedas quitar el sello Nitiah no podra recuperar el poder ni el alma de Thropos. Ella necesita que su portador le conceda de propia conciencia el poder y el alma. Sin el alma ella esta sin nada.-

-Eso significa que ella esta muriendo.-dije en un susurro.-No. Ella se entregó totalmente a las sombras, hará todo lo que este en sus manos para hacer doblegar y que le entregues todo. Incluso querra llegar a reclamar mis poderes y a Nyx.- decía Joy.- ¿Porque me dicen todo esto ahora.?.-un dolor en mi nuca no me dejaba pensar con claridad. La voz de papa se escuchaba muy lejos y pequeños puntitos aparecián en mi campo de visión.**Vamos dejame tenerlo...**

**Hiromi... Dame lo que me pertenece**

Una voz me estaba envolviendo. Una parte de mí quería darle lo que fuera. Unos brazos a mi alrededor me estaban jalando.-Vuelve a mí Hiro.-la voz de Joy sonaba hermosa y me deje llevar. Hasta que una descarga en mi cuerpo me volvió a sumergir en la oscuridad. Me encomtraba en un palacio, a pesar de no tener color algo me decía que era de color dorado. En el fondo de la habitación estaba una mujer de espaldas. Tenía el cabello largo y llevaba un vestido hasta los tobillos. Una mesa estaba frente a ella. Cuando la mujer se hizo a un lado vi a mi hermano. Estaba totalmente diferente. Su ojo izquierdo era azul con destellos amarillos. Su ojo derecho era dorado con destellos azules. Su piel que siempre había sido blanca estaba ahora mas bronceada. Su cabello antes negro ahora era dorado y en su antebrazo estaba un tatuaje. Un sol y un arco estaban en el. Un horrible dolor en mi cuello me saco de la oscuridad. Sentía energía fluir de mi cuerpo. Era como si drenaran mi energía. Lo último que vi fue la sonrisa de mi hermano.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue el techo. Estaba acostada en el sofa y Joy me miraba preocupado.-Nena.-dijo al ver que había despertado. Papá fue el primero en acercarse y abrazarme.-Ya paso todo.-me decía como si tratara de consolarme. Cuando mire en direción de Joy el miraba al otro lado de la habitación. Mire hacía donde el miraba. 10 chicos en total estaban por todo el salón.-Alguien me puede decir que es esto.-dije cuando papá me soltó.- Mis mmas sinceras disculpas.-dijo el Señor Sakamaki.- Ellos son mis hijos.-decía el.- Y ella es la señorita Komori.- cuando dijo eso mire en la dirección que me señalaba. Una chica de mi edad de ojos rosas y cabello rubio me miraba con dulzura mientras me ofrecía un vaso de agua.- Mucho gusto.-dije sin referirme a nadie.

-Mucho gusto Igarashi-san. Me llamo Yui-me decía la chica al ver que nadie respondía nada.-Dime Hiromi.-dije algo sonrojada. Nunca había hablado con alguien que no fuera mi familia o Joy.- Vamos, donde estan sus modales.-decía Yui reprimiendolos a todos. El chico a su lado bufó. Ella le dio un codazo cariñoso y el se sonrojó.

-Sakamaki Shuu.-decía un chico sentado cerca de la chimenea. Tenía los ojos cerrados y audifonos en los oídos. Tenía la piel blanca y cabello rubio en diferentes tonalidades. Parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.-Sakamaki Reiji.-llamó mi atención el chico a lado de la ventana. Su piel era igual de blanca. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos violetas. Parecía tener la pinta de un mayordomo. Apostaría todo a que el era el mayor.-El es Laito.- la voz de Yui me saco de mis pensamientos. Habí un chico de cabello cobrizo y piel blanca recostado en el sillón frente a mí.- Sakamaki Kanato.- un niño pelilila y ojos del mismo tono estaba sentado sobre la chimemea y aferraba un oso de peluche a su cuerpo.-El es Teddy.-decía mientras me mostraba al oso.

-Sakamaki Ayato. Pero todos me dicen Ore-sama.-el chico junto a Yui se parecía a el chico que estaba dormido. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía un brazo aferrado a la cintura de Yui. Supuse que era su novia.- Sakamaki Subaru.- un chico albino me miraba desde la esquina de la chimenea. Sus ojos rojos me daban miedo.- Mukami Ruki.-decía un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises mientras me sonreía y sentía mis mejillas arder. Pero el apellido de ese chico era diferente a el de los otros 6. Pero decidí dejar mis preguntas al final de las presentaciones.-Ese de ahí es Kou.- Ruki me señalaba a un chico de cabello rubio recostado al pie del sillon donde yo estaba.-Mukami Yuma.-una voz detrás de mi me sobresalto. Un chico recargado en el sillón me miraba. Su cabello era cafe y sus ojos igual.-Mukami Azusa.- una voz timida salió a mi lado. Un chico de cabello negro azulado me miraba timidamente.

-Mucho gusto.-dije.- Pero tengo dos preguntas.-dije mirando al señor Sakamaki.-No hay necesidad de que las plantees. Las respondere.-decía mientras miraba a todos sus hijos.-Primero, te preguntaras porque si son mis hijos tienen distintos apellidos.-ese señor si que sabía lo que quería preguntar.- Los primeros seis son mis hijos propios.-su voz sonaba dura y sin sentimiento alguno.-Los Mukami son mis hijos adoptivos. Por eso la diferencia de apellidos.-eso si que era raro. Ahora entendía porque la atmosfera era tan pesada.- Segundo. Esos dos.-dijo señalando a Laito y Kou.- Estan así por ti.-eso si que me confundió.-¿Yo?.-dije sorprendida.- En la historia de tu padre nuestra raza fue creada para otorgarle sentimientos a los de tu raza . Con el tiempo cuando Jessaí sello los poderes de Joy y Nitiah nosotros y las creaciones de Thropos fuimos modificados para mantener el sello cuando el poder de los dioses comenzara a desbordar. Pero tu tienes dos grandes poderes dentro. Tu cuerpo fue creado para soportar solo el poder de un nocturna y el de Jo . Pero al tener el poder de Nyx tu cuerpo necesita desecharlo.- aun seguía sin comprender muchas cosas.-¿Y ellos que tienen que ver con eso?.-pregunte.

-Yo soy el actual Rey de los Vampiros. Jessaí le dio poderes especiales a mi antepasados. Esos poderes fueron heredados a mí y a cualquiera que posea mi sangre. Cada uno de ellos tienen una habilidad especial, pero aún son jovemes y no han despertado sus habilidades.-todos tenían una mueca de sorpresa. Al parecer ellos no sabían nada de eso.-Pero dos de ellos ya han comenzado a despertar sus habilidades. Laito, el mayor de los trillizos es hijo de la hija del Rey de los Demonios. La única habilidad que por el momento el ha despertado es la hipnosis. Conoce todo sobre como salir de la hipnosis y como entrar en ella. Kou puede ver a traves de tu corazón y manipular tus sentidos. Ambos te ayudaron a salir de ese trance, pero como ya dije, ambos son jóvenes y tuvieron que usar tu propio poder para ampliar sus habilidades.-eso me asqueo y me lleve las manos a mi cuello. Cuatro orificio . Dos de cada lado de mi cuello estaban molestandome.- ¿Porque Joy no me ayudo?.- pregunte al ver que el ni papa decían nada.- No puedo luchar contra mi propio poder. Estás comenzando a desbordar mucho mas del que puedo sellar.-sus ojos estaban tristes y eso me dolió.- Al parecer estaras mejor con ellos.-decía mientras se iba del salón.

-Joy.-mi voz sonaba aguda pero me tragué las lágrimas. No quería que gente extraña me viera llorar.- A que se refería Joy?.- pregunte cuando mire a mi papa.-Tu cumpleaños se acerca y el poder comienza a salirse de control. Necesitamos de la ayuda de Karlheinz.-mi papa estaba serio. Lo cual significaba nada bueno.-Te irás a vivir con ellos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooooola ¡FELICES FIESTAS! Se me ocurrió esta historia mientras leía un libro, espero les guste. Dejen reviews sobre que les pareció, si esta muy aburrido, si quieren que le cambie algo o si tuve un error ortogråfico. <strong>

**Se despide de ustedes con muchos besos y abrazos**

**~Ai Buff~**


	2. Chapter 2Juegos Mentales

**El destino de dos almas gemelas. **

**Un alma. Dos cuerpos. Hiromi Igarashi ha vivido 7 años escondiendo un secreto que nadie debe saber, por eso, ella creo una personalidad perfecta. Sin defectos. O almenos eso ella creía, hasta que ella llega a vivir a un mundo lleno de personas mas oscuras que ella. Tendra que confiar en el amor y la amistad para volver a enterrar el pasado. **

**Hola! Gracias por su apoyo. Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Gasai Yuki: Lamento las confusiones. Poco a poco todo ira tomando forma, así que disfruta este cap porfis :3.**

**Choco M: :3 Tu comment me encantó. Me alegra que mi OC te gustará. Gracias por considerarte una seguidora. Lamento la espera y disfruta este capi tambien :3.**

**Kisaragi Seki: Ooooooh ese fue el libro en el que principalmente me base :3. Amo ese libro. Espero y te siga gustando este fic. Yanne!**

** Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemmon. **

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen y realizo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2. Juegos Mentales<em>

* * *

><p><em>La carrera contra el tiempo ha comezado.<em>

_La mente ama la pasión. _

_El corazón ama los sentimientos._

_El alma ama la inmortalidad._

_Su descisión será la respuesta que tanto anhelaba._

* * *

><p>*HIROMI POV*<p>

-Irás a vivir con ellos.-mi papa no mé miraba pero sabía que le dolía abandonarme así.- Por tu seguiridad debes hacerlo, princesa.- no quería preocuparlo. Así que forcé mi voz para poder hablar.- Necesito pensar en todo.- lo que necesitaba era enontrar a Joy y que me diera que todo estaría bien. Sin decir una palabra me levanté del sofá para dirigirme a mi habitación. Lágrimas comenzaron a sa de mis ojos. Cuando estuve a salvo en mi cuarto comence a analizar todo. Nada aún lograba tener sentido. Todas esas palabras y cuentos aún sonaban irreales. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que todo era verdad. Sin pensarlo toque mi cuello y las sentí. Me levante y me mire en el espejo del baño. Mi apariencia era horrorosa. Llene la bañera y me deshice de mi ropa. Me mire detalladamente. Mi piel pálida. Mi cabello negro y largo. Mi cuerpo aún en desarrollo. Mis ojos. Y el reciente tatuaje en mi antebrazo derecho. Al verlo recordé a mi hermano. Mi cabeza me jugo una mala broma. Mi hermano estaba muerto. Yo lo había matado. Pero en ese sueño el páreçia tan real.

Me volví a mirar y trate de recordar como era el. Fisicamente eramos muy parecidos cuañdo eramos pequeños. Su cabello négro y rebelde. Sus ojos azul pálido siempre llenos de ternura. Pero en aquel sueño lucía diferente. Su cabello ahora era como el de mamá. De un color rubio con reflejos dorados. Ahora sus ojos eran parecidos a lós míos excepto por los colores. Uno azul con destellos dorados y otro dorado con destellos azules. Su piel ahora era mas brónceada. Pero lo que me inquietaba era su sonrísa. Parecía como si el me hubiera visto y me sonriera. Necesitaba respuestas. Me di un pequeño baño. Cepille mis dientes y mi cabello. Cuando salí del baño a buscar mi ropa uno par de ojos verdes mé miraban divertido.-¿Necesitas algo?.-por suerte mi voz sonaba normal. Pero estar medio desnuda frente a un desconocido era incómodo.-El viejo dijo que tenía que presentarme correctamente.-su voz sonaba como seda y sus ojos me hípnotizaban.-Sakamaki Laito.-su voz en mi oído era deliciosa y era como una ilusión...

Me di cuenta de sus juegos y antes de que perdiera la poca voluntad que me quedaba lo empuje y la ilusión se deshizo. Mi mente volvía a funcionar y mire a Laito que seguía sentado en mi cama mirandome de pies a cabeza.-Lo ves, ella es diferente.-no sabía a que se refería hasta que una risa proveniente de la puerta llamó mi atención. El chico rubio que antes había estado dormido ahora me miraba.-¿Tenías que probarlo de esa forma, pervertido?.-la voz de ese chico estaba ronca.-Mukami Kou, preciosa.-sus ojos eran como los míos uno azul y otro color rosa.-¡¿Que demonios hacen en mi habitacion, pervertidos?!.-talvez mi rección no era la correcta pero esos dos me estaban comenzando a fastidiar. Amnos se miraron y se sonrieron.-Conocerte.-dijeron al unísono. Mi enojo se esfumo y la sorpresa llegó. Ellos lo notaron y Laito simuló taparse los ojos y Kou también. De alguna forma esa acción me hizo sonrojar y me apresure a vestirme.-Listo.-dijé mientras me sentaba a un lado de Laito. Kou jalo la sila de mi escritorio y se sentó frente a nosotros.-Yo te prefería sonrojada y sin toda esa ropa.- Laito se acercó demasiado pero Kou lo golpeó.-Vinimos aquí a responder preguntas no a follar.-la palabra follar normalmente sería incomoda pero cuando Kou la dijo y ámbos me miraron solo me sonroje.-¿Preguntas?.-dije para desviár el tema. Al parecer ellos también estaban felices y aliviados de que cambiara el tema.-Si, nosótros te respondemos lo que gustes y tu a nosotros.-

-Bien.-no estaba segura de que preguntar pero alménos ellos me sacarían de mis dudas.-Inicien ustedes.-quería tiempo para plantear una pregunta.-¿Quién eres?.-ante la pregunta de Laito no sabía que decir.-El viejo no nos dio muchos detalles sobre ti.-su explicación fue breve pero respondí.-Hiromi Igarashi. 16 años.-no sabía que mas decir.-¿Amas a tu familia?.-la mirada de Kou era indesifrable.-Si. Amó a papa y a mamá.-

-No mientas.-el ojo derecho de Kou brillaba.-Una advertencia, preciosa.-la voz de Laito perdió el toque de diversión.-Podrás esconder a la verdadera tu con los demás, pero con nosotros eso es imposible. Así que responde con la verdadera tu.-un ligero escalofrío me sacudio.-Mi padre es lo único que quiero. Antes amaba a mama pero ahora la odio.-decirlo en voz alta fue liberador.-Buená chica. Es tu turno.-Kou y Laito esperaban mis preguntas.-¿Que son?.-

-Como te explicó tu papa nuestra raza nació para complementar a la tuya. Péro nosotros especialmente fuimos creados para ayudar a la portadora de Nyx. Y ayudarte a liberar su poder.-Laito lo decía como fuera lo más normal del mundo.-¿Porque me ayudaron y no Joy?.-

-Fácil. Tu no querías que el te ayudara. El no puede lucar contra su propio poder. Tu utilizaste su póder para sacarlo de tu mente. Por alguna razón no querías que el te salvará.-Kou parecía querer decir algo más.-¿Que es el para ti?.-nunca antes había pensado qué era Joy para mí. Talvez la forma en como me miraba me hacía sentir mariposas en mi estómago. Su olor, sus ojos y.-Creo que lo quiero.-dije en voz alta. Laito y Kou se miraron entre sí y la forma en la que se miraron significaba que sabían algo.-¿Que saben?.-

-Se acabaron las preguntas.-dijo Laito mientras el y Kou camiaban a la puerta.-Estaremos aquí hasta máñana por la tarde. Por la noche nos iremos a casa.-sin pensarlo una vez que Kou salió me atreví a hablar.-¿Que sucedera si vuelvo a estar como hace rato?.-Laito se detuvo pero no me miró.-Solo asegurate de llamarnos.-de repente me encontraba recostada en la cama y Laito estaba encima mío.-¿O prefieres que me quede aquí contigo y juguemos un rato?.-su voz volvía a ser hipnotica y por un momento me sentí tentada a décir que sí.-¡Maldita sea,Laito!. Ni una jodida noche y ya la quieres coger.-la voz de Kou rompió sucias imágenes que ni yo sabía de donde venían Laito me sonrió y antes de levantarse me susurro.- Me aseguraré de cumpir todas tus ilusiones.-antes de poder decir algo ya había desaparecido.-Ese idiota.-Kou se acercó y me ayudo a acomodar mi ropa. Su maño rozó mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleró y por un instante Kou se sonrojo y desvió la mirada pero su mano seguía en mi cara.-Kou.-el me miró en cuanto pronuncie su nombre.-Lo lamento.-dijo mientras se levantaba y quitaba su mano.-Gracias por salvarme.-nunca en mi vida había dado gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. Kou sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a mí altura.-¿No recibiré una recompensa por tan duro trabajo?.- esta vez su voz estaba llena de diversión.-¿Que es lo que deseas?.-no sabía porque seguía su juego pero me sentía a gusto.-Por el momento.-su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cerrar se espacio.-¿Por el momento que?.-

Me besó. Sus labios eran suaves y fríos y una sensáción de calidez me envolvió. Mis brazos los pase por su cabello y el me acercø más. Su lengua entro en mi boca y un enorme vacío en mi intimidad me hacía querer más.-Esto.-dijo cuando ambos nos separamos a buscar aire. El me miraba y yo deseaba saber que pensaba.-Que bien descansas, Hiro.-la voz de Joy estaba llena de odio y Kou suspiro.-Nos vemos, princesa.-me dio un beso en la nariz y desapareció. Miré a Joy y estaba cansado y agotado.-Hasta que decides venir.-antes de responderme Joy se sentó a mi lado y miró el techo.-Para que venir si te la estabas pasando tan bien con esos dos pervertidos.-aún seguía sin mirarme y la forma en como se expresó de Laito y Kou me molesto.-¿Pervertidos,dices?.-mi voz sonaba llena de reproche pero no me importó.-Lo dice quién en la mañana intentaba cogerme.-me tapé la boca. Yo nunca me debía de enojar ya que ese tipo de cosas sucedían.-esta vez si logré que me mirara.-Tu no eres totalmente inocente. Tu también deseabas eso, gemías y tu mirada pedía más.-no pude responder algo contra eso. El tenía razón, a mi me encantaba eso y no podía negarlo.-Lo siento, Hiromi. Tantos de ellos me ponen de un mal humor.-no ló aleje cuando el hundió su nariz en mi cuello.-También lo siento.-aún me sentía molesta y dolida por sus palabras pero no tenía ánimos de reprochar nada.-Joy, necesito respuestas.-el me miró y suspiro.-Dispara, nena.-

Me concentré y ordene mis preguntas en órden de prioridades.-¿Quién eres?.-normalmente el se burlaría pero ésta vez me miro serio.-Soy el Dios de la luna y la muerte.-su voz era ronca y un repentino frío nos envolvió.-¿Quién soy yo?.-el se rrelajo y contestó.-Provienes de una raza creada por mi. Nacidos de la noche. Una raza justa y piadosa. Fieles y guerreros.-estaba orgulloso de sus palabras.-¿Porque soy diferente?.-su mandibula se tenso y tardó unos minutos en responderme.-Originalmente tu serías mi portadora. Bueno, la portadora de la mayor parte de mi poder. Jessaí sello nuestro poder y lo introdujo en gemelos. Pero esta vez todo es distinto. Desde que ella nos maldijo para la eternidad Nitiah y yo buscamos todo éste tiempo el alma de dos dioses. Nyx y Thropos, solo con ellos podremos volver a nuestro lugar como dioses. Pero por obra del destino mi poder y Nyx estan en la misma persona.-

-¿Que sucedió con Nitiah cuando maté a mi hermano?.-recordar a mi hermanó aún era muy doloroso.-No lo se. Ella por el momento esta en desventaja. Sin el alma de tu hermano ella no puede acceder a ese poder ni al alma de Thropos.-sus palabras sonaban duras y a la vez tristes.- Para que nosotros temgamos acceso a nuestro poder necesitamos tres cosas. Una, es que el portador tenga 17 años cumplidos. Dos, qúe el portador de propia voluntad nos los ceda. Y tres, debe ser antes de el lapso de un mes después de su cumpleaños. Peró en ti no se como vaya a funcionar. Tienes a Nyx dentro y tu cuerpo no puede contenér tanto poder.-esas palabras me dieron una idea.-¿Que tienen de especial todos ellos?.-dije refiriendome a Laito y los otros.-Ellos fueron dotados por la magia de Jessai. El tomó a el vampiro que era más allegado a Nyx y le dio poderes para que en algún futuro su descendencia ayudara a quién poseyera mi poder o a Nyx. Lo mismo hizo con los seres creados por Thropos. Pero esos chupasangre aún son muy jóvenes y no se dan cuenta de la magnitud de sus poderes.-

-Si yo poseo tus poderes y a Nyx, Sahori tenía los de Nitiah y a Thropos,¿cierto?.-mi boca estaba seca y mi voz salía ronca.-Si, pero tu hermano desde pequeño aprendió sobre todo esto y te dio su mitad de alma y la sello ahí.-dijo mientras señalaba mi ojo.-De alguna manera debemos encontrar la forma de que ese sello se rompa.-mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse.

**Hiro. Ayudamé.** Joy desapareció y frente a mí se encontraba ese chico. Esta vez estaba solo me miraba y seguía sonriendo.-Hiro, ayudame.-su voz era más grave y tenía un toque dé preocupación.-Sahori...-el comenzó a caminar hasta quedar de frente conmigo. Estaba mucho más alto que yo.-Hermana, porfin te encuentro.-sin previo aviso me abrazó. Aunque su abrazo era axfixiante lo abracé también.-Necesito tu ayuda.-

-Si...-cada vez me sentía más confusa y una parte de mí gritaba pero yo ya empezaba a olvidar lo que debía hacer.-Devuelveme lo que me pertenece.- su abrazo cada vez me asfixia más pero mi cuerpo estaba entumesido.-No se que dicesss...-me costaba trabajo respirar y fue cuándo recordé. El cuarto de mi hermano, el se levanta del coma y me abraza diciendome que tiene frío. Una sombra trata de entrar en mi ojo. Trato de huir pero mi hermano lo impide. Algo luminoso aparece en mi mano y se lo clavo en el corazón...Lo que me trae a la realidad es la mano de mi hermano en mi garganta, pero para mi sorpresa es una mano invisible y la parte de mí que había estado gritandó se vuelve más clara y se que todo es uná ilusión.-Laito...-mi garganta me quemá cuando digo su nómbre. El me había dicho que me asegurará de llamarlos.-Para ser su hermano no te pareces a ella.-la presión de mi garganta y mi hermano abrazandome desparecen y Sahori vuelve a estar pasos lejos de mí. Todo fue una ilusión, miro a Laito y sus ojos no demustran sentimiento alguno.-Te tardaste, Hiromi.-su voz es suave y siénto como mi conciencia poco a poco vuelve después de que mencionó mi nombre.

-¿Quién eres tu?.-pregunta mi hermano mientras comienza a remangarse la sudadęra del antebrazo izquierdo. Sin necesidad de mirar se lo que va a suceder.-Vengo como caballero de brillante armadura a salvar á la doncellá de las garras dell dragón.-se que Laito se ha dado cuenta de lo que Sahori esta por hacer. Laito me coloca detrás de el y Sahori sonrié.-Vamos a cazar, hermana.-antes de que pueda reaccionar Sahori presiona su tatuaje y una lanza sale de el. Es muy brillante y tiene destellos dorados por todos lados.¿Puedes hacer eso?.-sin contestar a Laito me subo la brusa y presiono mi tatuaje. Ke imagino con una lanza como la de mi hermano pero un arco aparece. Se que la luz segó a Laito ya que se queja en voz baja. Recuerdo las clases que papá nos dio a Sahorí y a mi. Mi arma préferida era un arco.-Vamos.-Sahori me miraba y el deseo de pelear flotaba en el ambiente. Pero yo no deseaba pélear.-No,no voy a pelear contigo.-la cara de mi hermano se puso roja.-Siempre fuiste una cobarde.-antes de que la lanza nos alcance una esfera negra envuelve a Sahori y sus gritos son desgarradores. Observo a Laito esta mirando la esfera y tiene una mueca de dolor. Se que el esta manipulandó la esfera. Esta usando todo su poder y recuerdo las palabras de su pádre.-Muerdeme.-

El me mira sorprendido y por un momento la esfera se expande.-No, no se si podré parar.-su mirada vuelve al frente y sigue concentrandose.-Hazlo,sin tu fuerza no podremos salir de aquí.-el me mira de reojo.-Kou nos sacará.-se que el busca una exscusa para no morderme. Busco en mis bolsillos y un pasador para el cabello esta ahí. Sin pensarlo me cortó lo más fuerte que puedo en la muñeca. Un hilo de sangre comienza a salir y un gemido por parte de Laito demuestra que ya sabe lo que hice.-Me las pagarás. Nadie me obliga a hacer lo que no qúiero.-cuando me mira en sus ojos hay hambre y deseo.-Pues ya nació quien lo hará.-le extiendo mi muñeca. El duda pero al final la toma. Antes de clavar sus colmillos chupa la poca sangre que quedó y por accidente un gemido sale de mi boca. El sonrie y clava sus colmillos. Al principio siento dolor, pero después la sensación se vuelvé más como un cosquilleo y el calor en mi cuerpo es demasiado. Laito se detiene y suelta mi muñeca y me abraza. Cuando miro a donde estaba la esfera ahora solo esta mi hermano inconsciente y atado con algo que parece energía.-Es hora de despertar.-las palabras de Laito me hunden en la oscurídad y momentos después la mirada preocupada de Yui es lo primero que veo.-Hiromi.-dice antes de abrazarme. Miro alrededor buscando a Laito y lo encuentro mirando por la ventana. Kou esta acostado en mi cama y solo deja de mirar al techo cuando intento ponerme de pie.

Unos brazos me toman por detrás y me avientan en la cama.-Sutileza, Yuma, sutileza.-la voz de Ruki se escucha en la puerta.-Yui me ofrece un vaso cøn agua y lo bebo con avidez. Mé siento algo débil. Una máno aparece frente a mí. Kanato me esta ofreciendo un dulce.-Teddy dice que lo necesitas más que yo.-la voz de Kanato aún suena muy lejos. Le agradezco por el dulce y lo meto en mi boca. Comienzo a sentir que el dulce me da energía y miro a Kou y luego a Laito.-Yo, gracias...-Kou me sonrie y Laito me da una mirada llena de deseo. El recuerda mis gemidos. Se que me puse roja ya que Yui me toca la cara preguntandome si mé siento mal.

Después de un rato en el que Yui me ayudó a empacar y tome otro baño recuerdo que Joy estaba conmigo. Uña parte de mi se siente dolida por la idiferencia de el. Pero el beso de Kou y las extrañas sensaciones que me hace sentir Laito me confunden. Decidó dar un paseo por la mansión.

Después de caminar por el jardín y robar un poco de helado del congelador regresó a mi cuarto. Se escuchan ruidos en una de las habitaciónes. Me acercó y casi tiro el helado por la impresión. Por la abertura de la puerta puedo ver a Ayato y a Yui. Estan teniendo sexo. Ella esta encíma de el y puedo ver el miembro de Ayato entrando y saliendo de Yui. Ella gimiendo y el penetrandola mas y mas. Me siento extraña viendo eso y me siento repentinamente culpable. Sin hacer ruido cierro la puerta. Ruidos en la escalera me ponen alerta. Abró la primer puerta que encuentro y la cierro.-Ohh creó que tenemos úna espectadora.-la voz de Reiji suena mdiferente a la de esta tarde.-L-lo siento.-fue un error voltear. Estaba casi desnudo y Shuu tenía el míembro de Reiji en su boca.-Pervertida.-Shuu no me miro pero esa situación le dívertía. Intenté abrir la puerta pero algo la atoraba desde afuera. Los gemidos de Reiji y los de Shuu en vez de molestarme cada vez me excitaban mas. Cuándo voltee de nuevo para mirarlos ahora ambos estaban desnudos. Me deslice por la puerta hasta quedar sentada. No podía quitarles la mirada. Shuu estaba rozando su miembro en la entrada de Reiji. Reiji se masturbaba mientrasnse besaban. Mi cuerpo pedía más y más. Lleve mi mano a mi intimidad pero la maño de Reiji me detuvo.-Sigue mirando sin tocarte. Shuu apareció detrás de Reiji y lo penetró frente a mi. Sus gemidos me exitaban y ahora la mano de Reiji me tocaba uno de mis pechos. Comencé a gemir con ellos y traté de tocarme pero Reiji me lo impedía. Tomó mi mano y la puso en su miembro.-Tocame.-el deseo me impedía hablar y comenc a masturbarlo. Shuu me miraba divertido y cada embestida que le daba a Reiji el presionaba mas mi pezón. Era un dolor delicioso.-Tocaté.-dijo Shuu cuándo deje de tocar a Reiji. Sin darme cuenta Reiji levantó mi camisón y me presiono sobre las bragas. Me tape la boca para no gemir pero este me las qúito.-Vamos quitate las bragas y deja ver como te tocas.-la voz de Shuu sonaba entrecortada pero lo obedecí. Cuando me cómence a tocar mi cuerpo vibraba por la exitación. Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los de ellos dos. Aumente la velicidad en mis dedos y Shuu daba más fuerte a Reiji.-Y me llaman pervertido a mí.-la voz de Laito me sorprendió péro sus hermanos sigúieron como si nada.-Vamos, te llevo a tu habitación.-la voz de Laito sonaba ronca pero no tenía energía para decir algo. Me levanto y yo colqué mis brazos en su cuello.-La proxima vez no cierres la puerta desde fuera.-la voz de Shuu fue lo último que escuche antes de salir.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y Laito no me soltaba.-Gracias.-dije trtando de safarme pero el no me bajaba. Laito abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando ambos entramos.-Te dije que me la pagarías.-me dejó en la cama y me beso el cuello. Colocó una mano en mi pecho y otra en mi intimidad.-¿Porque no seguimos lo que esos dos iniciaron?.-antes de poder negarme el metió su dedo en mi y me beso...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hey! Lamento la espera estuve algo enferma y no tenía ánimos ni de comer, pero quería subir este cap. Tiene un poco de lemon(soy una pervertida, lo se :3). Gracias por los reviews y pofavor comenten que les pareció o cosas así.<p>

Las quiere

~Ai Buff~


End file.
